Question: If $9a + 7b + c = -4$, what is $-56b - 72a - 8c$ ?
Explanation: $= -72a - 56b - 8c$ $= (-8) \cdot (9a + 7b + c) $ $= (-8) \cdot (-4) $ $= 32$